


Kneel

by RainbowBridge27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, M/M, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBridge27/pseuds/RainbowBridge27
Summary: Loki has given up his evil ways, but deep down, he still wishes to rule. His lover, Thor, agrees to fulfill Loki's fantasy with a little submissive roleplay.





	1. Chapter 1

Thor came home from his workout to find Loki relaxing in the bath.

“Hello, My Love. Is this a pleasure bath, stress bath, or really dirty and need to soak in the bath-bath?”

Loki smirked at Thor’s joke but appeared serious.

“A little of each.”

“Ah, I see. Well, what has you stressed?” Thor began removing his clothing until he was nude. He slowly lowered himself into the water next to his lover.  
Loki sighed deeply.

“It’s actually something I have wanted to talk with you about for a while now.” Loki played with Thor’s long blond tresses. Still serious, but with a slight hint of playfulness. “It’s something bedroom related.”

“I like the sound of that!” Thor exclaimed throwing his arms around Loki.

“It’s difficult to talk about. The whole situation feels…wrong. But I CRAVE it!” Thor began imagining what kind of kinky taboo subject there was left to explore between them. The couple had been married for a little over a year. Still newlyweds by some standards. But, of course, they had known each other their whole lives.

“Well tell me what you desire. And I will do my best to please you.” Thor delicately grasped Loki’s hand and kissed it.

“Um….you see…that’s it right there.”

“Oh?”

Loki turned very serious. Thor was doing his best to be a good listener, but he was somewhat distracted by Loki’s alabaster muscled body in the steamy water.

“Thor, you know me. We know each other.”

“Yes. Indeed.”

Loki turned his gaze downward appearing troubled.

“You know I have a, for lack of a better term, ‘bad side.’”

“Ah yes! The side that needs to be spanked and taught a lesson!” Thor laughed.

“I’m serious.”

“My apologies. What do you mean, Loki? Tell me.”

“Part of me, deep down, and I know this is wrong, but part of me still wishes to be…mischievous? And still wishes to rule? And still desires to…be served as a king.”

Thor thought for a moment. He knew Loki was being very serious. The topic of Loki’s not-so-nice side was no laughing matter and Thor knew this.

  
But Loki HAD said…that this was a bedroom matter. Thor’s imagination went wild. He smirked.

“Loki, are you saying that you wish to…dominate me? In the bedroom?”

Loki blushed hot red. Thor could see his member harden under the water.

“It would just be fun. Just fantasy. Not real. I no longer wish…for those things, but maybe if I can do this it will…satisfy some hunger within me.”

“Mmmm.” Thor groaned. Turned on by the idea very much. “As your husband, it is my duty to satisfy ALL of your desires. And as King, I had better quell this hunger before it turns into more than play."

“It never would. Never again.”

Thor became serious again.“I know, my love. I know. You have me. And I will keep you safe and satisfied.” Thor pulled his raven-haired love in for a passionate kiss. Loki straddled his lap. Thor smothered his lover’s neck with kisses.

“You’re really okay with this?”

“MmmHmm. I might even like it. What would you do to me?”

“You shall address me as King for starters.”

Thor immediately kissed Loki’s hand.

“So in our role-playing, I have just captured you and 100 of your greatest warriors. And as my captured king, you must decide. The lives of your men? Or you.”

Thor took a second to get into character. He put his arms down by his side as if being straddled into submission by Loki.

“Please, Please King Loki! Spare the lives of my men!”

“Oooh! I like this already!” He kissed Thor’s forehead. “Never! Your men are my capture now! Nothing you can do will change that! I will show no mercy!”

“Please! Loki! Please, oh King Loki, Take me instead.” Thor threw his head back and wailed. He was very convincing.

“Ah! The king wishes to sacrifice himself for his men! This is quite an interesting turn! Alright. Your men will be spared, but as for you! You will be my personal servant. Such a delight this will be to be serviced by the former king.”

“If that is what must be. I agree to it. Use me. I am your servant.”

Loki was loving every minute.  
Thor was too.

Loki led Thor out of the bath and into the bedroom. He used magic to fashion loose arm and leg restraints. He put on a robe but left Thor in the nude.

“Oh, the humble king. Allowing yourself to be taken captive to save your warriors. As my servant, it is your duty to kneel before me. Kneel.” Loki felt a little strange. He sounded a little awkward and unsure. This was his fantasy, but playing the bad guy role hit a little close to home.

“Anything you wish, my King.” Attempting to encourage his love, Thor knelt down to Loki, staying in character quite well! He kissed Loki’s hand.  
Loki broke character for a moment to whisper,

“But remember we’re just playing. And we can stop at any time.”

“I’m really quite enjoying this,” Thor said as he knelt, nude, before his husband.

“Alright then!” Loki returned to his role. “your first duty as my servant will be quite demeaning. You and your pesky armies were a pain in my side! I will take all of my frustrations out on you!”

“Yes, your highness. I’m all yours.” Thor couldn’t help but smile. He really was having fun.

“I desire sexual release. I wish to make use of your handsome mouth.”

“As you wish my king.” Thor didn’t hesitate. From his kneeling position, he readily pushed Loki’s robe aside and took his member into his mouth. Loki moaned.

Thor was very skilled with his lips and tongue. He performed as if he truly were trying to save the lives of 100 men by sex alone.  
He used his chained hand to stroke Loki as his tongue explored further down and even further until Thor’s tongue teased Loki’s rim.

“I have not ordered you to do that! Ah…but carry on. Going above and beyond I see!”

“Anything for my men!” Thor’s warm wet tongue felt amazing, perfectly complimenting the grip he had on Loki.

“Enough! I wish to truly have you! To penetrate you!”

“Oh no!” Thor was hardly believable. Besides his throbbing erection gave him away. Loki pulled Thor by his restraints and threw him onto the bed. He took a quick second to apply lubricating oils.

“I will not be gentle!” Loki’s words contradicting his actions and he very gently nudged Thor. “I will show no mercy and you will be mine!”

“If this is what it takes to keep you from massacring my men, my King, I will do it!”

Loki lined himself up with Thor’s hole. He looked so beautiful like this, on all fours with his bottom up. Loki removed his robe. He gently pushed inside of his husband until he hit that special bundle of nerves.

“Your armies have lost! And now you alone will feel my wrath!” Loki pumped into Thor, jabbing his prostate with each pump. The blond Asgardian could hardly think. He could hardly act or play his role.

“Oh…oh…oh Loki! Oh, King Loki.” Thor panted. He pushed back into Loki in rhythm.

Loki was in ecstasy. He couldn’t keep up the act. He dropped character.

“Oh…oh Thor! Baby…You feel so good!”

“Oh, Loki! Oh, King Loki! Please use me however you wish! Save my men and have me instead! Ravage me, King Loki!”

The role-play was so hot between them. Thor came clear liquid as Loki came inside of him.

The two caught their breaths in silence.

Thor rolled onto his back. Loki settled on top him.

“What is the verdict, my king. Shall my men go free?”  
Loki was still panting.

“Yes. As for you, I will keep you as my servant for the rest of your life!”

Thor broke character and kissed Loki on the lips.  
“I like the sound of that, my king”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is committed to his servant role-play with Loki. He agrees to let Loki have him whenever he wishes.

Loki woke up in the middle of the night. He replayed the events of the evening in his mind.

He had opened up to his husband about his desire to dominate him sexually. Thor had performed so well during their role play. Loki was becoming turned on all over again just thinking about it. He was still spooning his blond partner.

Thor was sleeping so peacefully. Loki felt bad about his erection jabbing his lover’s backside. He wished Thor would wake up so that he could have him, right then and there.

Thor DID typically give Loki anything and everything he asked for. And they HAD been roleplaying that Loki was king and Thor was his sexual servant.

Loki was extremely aroused now. He gently shook Thor’s arm.

Thor groaned. Loki shook him again.  
“What is it, Loki?” Thor whispered. His tone sounded concerned.  
  
“I want you.” Loki prodded Thor with his member. “Right now.”

It took a second for the words to register. Thor was still half asleep after all.  
“Well, my King. As your servant, I am available to you any time you wish.” Thor pushed back into Loki.  
This was too much for Loki. First Thor agreed to play the submissive role, now he was saying that he was entirely available for his husband.

Loki needed him now.

Loki quickly applied lubricant to himself and to Thor before penetrating his love. He started to role-play himself.

“That’s right! You are my captive! You will do as you are told and you will take me anytime I wish!”

  
Thor was loving this. He had always been the top with his husband, but giving himself over was an entirely new area of sexuality for them to explore. Let alone the kinky S&M role-play.  
Moreover, at this moment, Loki was doing all of the work, thrusting into the sleepy Thor who simply relaxed and took it. And it felt amazing. Loki grazed Thor’s sensitive spot with each thrust.

  
“Oh, Loki! Oh, King Loki! I am yours. All yours. Have me anytime! Your body is magical to me.”

“Very well, Servant! I will enjoy watching you get off to being ravaged by your king!”

Thor pushed back into Loki. Loki began biting Thor’s neck as he thrust harder into his tired love.

He enjoyed having Loki this way. Free, sensual, and dominating. Thor came as Loki bit his neck.

Loki came soon after.

He pulled Thor into a tight embrace as he caught his breath. Thor felt Loki’s body pull away.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to get a snack. I’m hungry.”

“Allow me, King Loki.” Thor kissed his love on the mouth as he exited the bed with a yawn. He returned with a plate of bread and fruits along with mead.  
“  
Wow! I rather like having you as a servant.”

“For the record, I would be more than happy to do any of these things as your plain old regular husband…but you never asked.”

Loki smiled.  
Thor truly was the wise old king. And an amazing lover.  
Loki thought for a minute.

“You’ve been so great about my fantasy, Thor. Is there anything…you wish from me? Anything we haven’t tried yet?” Thor popped a grape in his husband’s mouth.

Honestly, there were a few taboo subjects yet to explore. Thor wasn’t quite ready for those yet.

“I’m enjoying pleasuring you, King Loki.” Thor smiled and placed a grape between his lips, then kissed it into Loki’s mouth.

“I’m certainly enjoying this. All of this.” He kissed Thor on the lips before taking a long swig of his wine. Thor studied his husband’s mouth as he did so.

Once they were finished with their midnight snack, Thor dutifully cleaned away the items before snuggling his husband under the sheets.

“Thank you, Love. You really are the best.” Loki ran his fingers through Thor’s hair.

“Thank you, Loki. I enjoy opening up with you in this way. Maybe we can explore other sexual fantasies in the future, King Loki.” Thor tucked his husband under the sheets and against his warm body. Their bodies rested, but his thoughts ran wild.

Could he even tell Loki about his own secret desire?


	3. Chapter 3

Thor woke up sore, but content. The slight discomfort only reminded him of the passionate love-making he had shared with his husband, Loki, the night before.   
Thor wondered how many times he had caused Loki to wake up sore.   
He looked to his raven-haired lover who was peacefully sleeping. Thor let him rest as he got up and headed for the shower. 

Loki soon joined him.   
“There you are! I will help you with that.” Loki began soaping up the blond thunderer’s chiseled chest.

“Ah, does this mean I am promoted from being your prisoner?”

“Not at all! In fact, I am going to use you in such a way that you have NEVER been used before.” Loki laughed. “And hygiene is crucial in this task.” 

Thor might have been worried if not for Loki beginning to shampoo and massage his scalp. The feeling was incredible. 

Loki didn't stop there, he scrubbed and soaped every inch of Thor’s body. He stood in the shower admiring his work with a devilish grin. 

“That should do it. Come with me.” Loki led his husband out of the shower and handed him a clean towel. He gently smoothed his prisoner’s hair back into a stylish high bun.   
Loki couldn’t help himself from caressing Thor’s arms a bit. He also couldn’t stop himself from pulling his love in for a kiss, breaking character. 

“Alright, Servant. Come with me. I have a particularly demeaning task for you.” Loki was dressed but led Thor nude into the kitchen. “I would have you kneel, but I don’t want you getting dirty."

Thor inspected his surroundings. There was a large mat topped with a white cloth on top of the counter. He saw a large pastry box and a single piece of paper. 

“Your Highness, what are you going to do to me?”

Loki laughed a devilish laugh. “Well, my servant, I am starving. And I am going to have YOU for lunch!” Loki turned over the paper.   
It was a photo of a woman covered in sushi. 

“This is what I expect. This is what you have to work with. Get to work! I will be back shortly.” Loki smacked Thor’s ass as he left. 

Thor opened the box to find what must have been 50 pieces of sushi. All of Loki’s favorites…and Thor’s too! How sweet? He thought. 

This wasn’t too bad. It was a little tricky to lay flat enough for the sushi to stay while also grabbing and applying more pieces. He started at his thighs and moved upwards. The woman in the photo had the pieces arranged in a sort of pattern that was pleasing to the eye. Thor was not particularly creative or artistic. Loki was the artistic one of the two.

Loki. 

Thor smiled at the thought of his impish husband. There was something in Loki’s mischief that always made Thor laugh and smile. He truly loved that little frost king. 

Mjolnir! Thor attempted to arrange the sushi in a sort of Celtic knot similar to the design on his beloved hammer. 

He was having quite a bit of fun! He would have to remember this one in the future. Though Loki’s cold body would be more suitable for food handling. He was his own refrigerator! 

Thor had most of the pieces on his body, minus a few that he had eaten. This was hard work after all!   
Just in time. Loki entered as Thor rested the last piece on his lips. 

“Bravo! Well done! Perhaps the servant has earned a bit of a reward?” Loki removed the sushi from Thor’s lips and kissed him, wet and with tongue. “Careful now! Wouldn’t want you heating up too much!” 

Loki took a seat beside his living dinner-plate. He began picking at the pieces and feeding himself as Thor obediently stayed perfectly still.

“Tell me, Prisoner. Do you enjoy wasabi?” Loki’s tone was mischievous.

“Not really, your highness.”

“Too…spicy? Is that it?” 

“Yes, your highness.”

“The big strong king can’t handle a little spice, you say?” Loki wouldn’t hurt Thor, would he? Would Thor have to use a sort of safe-word during lunch-time? “I think you should have a little. What say you, Servant.”   
Thor thought for a minute. They were just playing, but he was a little nervous. 

“If you insist, King Loki.” What did he just agree to?

“Very good! Close your eyes and open your mouth.” Thor took a deep breath and obeyed.   
Loki entered a finger and Thor closed his lips around it sucking of the paste.

It slowly started to burn. Thor knew that’s how it started before intensifying into a blazing heat. Loki felt the vibration of Thor’s soft whimpers of concern. 

Thor anticipated the heat. He waited for the slow mild spice to increase to a sinus-clearing inferno.  
But…it didn’t. 

Thor licked Loki’s finger again. Nothing. 

“It’s just horseradish with green food coloring, My Love! It’s not real wasabi.” Loki was giggling uncontrollably. “A reward is in order for your obedience!” Loki kissed Thor over and over and fed him pieces of sushi. “I thought you might use a safe-word!”

“I had considered it.” Thor smiled enjoying seeing Loki this happy.

 

Thor was finally free of any food placed on his person as his husband was rather full. Loki helped Thor off of the counter before gripping the thunderer by the hair. “Now, I hope you have room for more.”   
Thor looked down seeing that Loki was holding his erection as he said this. 

“Yes, your majesty.”

“I’m going to feed you. Kneel.” Thor carefully positioned himself on his knees. Loki sat in the chair as Thor crept between his legs then took his member into his mouth. 

“Very good, Servant. Your king enjoys using your perfect body and mouth.” Loki tilted his head back. He had one hand on Thor’s hair, the bun had been unraveled into a ponytail which Loki gripped dominantly. 

Thor enjoyed their role-play. It was only recently that Loki dared to talk to Thor about his secret desire to be dominant in the bedroom. Thor was happy to oblige. Giving himself over to his husband like this was a major turn-on. 

He pleasured his husband with his mouth paying particular attention to the more sensitive spots.   
“You truly are a terrific Servant,” Loki whispered. He was in ecstasy as his erection was gripped in the heat of Thor’s mouth.  
Thor laughed as he worked. The vibrations in his lips giving Loki chills.   
Thor continued to work his mouth masterfully. Loki relaxed back into the feeling while keeping on hand on his lover’s hair. 

Loki stiffened and lurched forward. He bucked his hips towards Thor’s lips. His body constricted as he came. 

Thor kissed Loki’s thighs as he caught his breath. He rested his cheek on his lover’s leg and gazed into his green eyes. 

“Wow! That was incredible. You still find ways to surprise me after all of this time!” Loki caressed Thor’s cheek.

“It was you that suggested this new role-play. I am thoroughly enjoying this new aspect of our relationship. King Loki.” Thor winked. 

Loki pulled Thor into his lap for a kiss. He held Thor in his arms for a minute. This was also new. It was usually Thor that held Loki.   
Loki held his blond partner tight and kisses his forehead. Thor relaxed into Loki’s embrace, allowing himself to be held. 

“I’m so in love with you,” Loki whispered.

“The king who fell in love with his prisoner! What a tale!” Thor laughed. “I’m also madly in love with you as well, my king of mischief.” Thor kissed Loki.


End file.
